Just Laughs
by ZombieChick29
Summary: A woman is inside a day care center called Just Laughs with 8 children, one of which is an infant. How will they survive the zombies? Will they every see their family's again? Sorry this is a poor summary. First Story, I'd love to hear any reviews.
1. Chapter 1

6am…

Just Laughs Day Care Center……………

Jasmine pulls up to the center & parks her SUV near the door. Looking around the lot, she notices how empty it is. Normally at least one parent is waiting for her to open. The Sun is rising in the east.. Makes everything seem okay, beautiful, peaceful even. Walking up to the door, Jasmine has her keys ready. Just as she opens the door, a car pulls into the lot & screeches to a halt behind her. She jumps, turning around, hand on her heart, trying to calm down. Jasmine recognizes the car & driver.

"Donna…. Oh my goodness."

Looking at the car she notices what looks like a hand print on the front windshield. Jasmine walks up to it & notices Donna crying. Opening the drivers door. Donna jumps & nearly kicks Jasmine away.

"J-J-Jasmine. Thank God it's only you! I-I Thought it was another…. OH GOD! It was awful!" She says as she jumps out of the car.

Jasmine hugs her to try & comfort her, feels her shaking . "Donna, What happened? Are you okay? Is Ann okay?"

Donna pulls back & sits down again in the car, looking up at her like she didn't understand. Just then a look of horror crossed her face. "OH MY GOD! What kind of mother am I…. I-I forgot!"

Jasmine feeling frightened inside quickly opens the back passenger door. Not sure what to expect. _Will the baby be okay? Will she be there at all? _Leaning in to take a look, she sees two adorable little brown eyes looking up at her. She lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Un-strapping the baby, she carefully lifts her out of the car. " She's okay Donna, not a scratch on her." She brings the baby over to the still crying mother to see. "Why don't you come inside, have a cup of coffee, tell me what happened, & calm down. Okay?"

Donna nods her head & follows Jasmine inside. Sitting down at a children's table, she watches Jasmine with the baby. Jasmine has always been a good friend over the years they knew each other. Always ready to listen & always the first one to offer a shoulder to cry on. Plus she was amazing with tiny Ann. Ann was already one month old but only 4lbs. She'll never forget the day Ann was born. Premature by a month, she was unexpected. While she was pushing, her husband said he'd be right back but never returned. After Ann was born, she had a nurse call Jasmine in. She was there for her when she needed someone the most. Now having to raise a baby on her own meant going back to work as soon as possible. Jasmine had offered to watch Ann a few hours a day while she worked. Then after a month, tiny Ann would be enrolled at Just Laughs. Today was her first day, all day, in the center. The morning was off to an awful start.

"Donna……… Donna, here's a cup for you." said Jasmine."O-Oh. Thank you. I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. Is Ann okay?" she asked while taking a sip of coffee.

"She's fine. Ann fell asleep & is in the crib." Jasmine pulls up a chair to the table & sits down. She gently puts her hand on Donna's shaking hand. "Now will you tell me what happened."

Donna wipes the tears from her eyes & begins telling Jasmine of her neighbor Tom. "I had just put Ann in the car when I realized I forgot her diaper bag inside. I closed her door & headed back in. When I came out…. My neighbor Tom was standing at the end of the drive. He looked like hell. Blood running down the front of his face & shirt. His hand was covered in it... He was such a nice old man. Always trying to help. I waved good morning to him & wished him a good day. All of a sudden he let out this… this awful howl…. He started running at me. I run to the car & jump in. Closing the door just as he gets up to it. He starts hitting his hand on the windshield. I told him to go away, that he was scaring me & the baby.. He just hit harder. Then I took a closer look at him. Part of his bottom lip & chin was missing. Just a bleeding hole where his skin was. His right arm had been torn off, com-completely gone. You could see the blood dripping, tendons & muscle hanging… O-Oh God… I finally got some sense into to me that he meant us harm. I started the car and Sped here as fast as possible." Looking down at her watch, she jumps up and drops her coffee on the floor. "Oh my… I-I got to get to work. It's almost 6:30. Th-Thank you for the coffee." Before Jasmine can say a word, Donna hugs her good bye glancing over to Ann sleeping & leaves.

6am…

Jasmine's & her brother James' Apartment……………

James was just getting out of bed. He stretches his arms & heads into the living room. Turning on the TV, as he passes by to go to the bathroom. The news anchor is talking of riots going on in nearby towns. How apparently these rioters don't feel pain. "Local Police are trying to contain the riots, so they don't spread to nearby Sarasota. They are closing off roads leading to & from the following towns: Tampa, Bradenton, Arcadia, Osprey, Nokomis, & Venice. Police are advising all residents of the areas to stay at home. Do not… I repeat Do NOT head out doors. Stay at home, away from windows & lock your doors."

James comes out just as she finishes, having heard everything. He calls his Aunt & cousins to find out if their okay. James works with his Aunt Jane & Uncle Mark at their lighting company along with their children: Tom & his wife Marie along with their 4 yr old son Jack playing nearby, Lyn, Karen, & Jacob.

Working for family has it's benefits. They all decided to take the day off and go together to stock up on supplies due to the riots in neighboring towns. If it spread here they wanted to be prepared. Unfortunately they couldn't convince Jasmine to take a day to prepare. She insisted that she had to be there & open as normal. Jasmine knew family's would be doing the same & wouldn't want to chance the children getting hurt. So they would be in day care as usual.

After hearing all is well with the family & that they would pick him up in a half hour, James got back on the phone & called Jasmine. There was no answer. James started pacing the living room getting worried as time went on. He kept trying. _Come on Jas… Pick up the damn phone.. _She still doesn't pick up. "SHIT!" He throws his cell onto the couch. Storms back into his room & gets dressed, putting on his favorite guitar shirt and blue shorts. James goes to the kitchen to heat up some waffles. Picks up his cell and tries yet again to reach his sister. Still no answer. Just as he finishes breakfast, he hears a horn out side. The family had arrived. Quickly putting on his shoes, James runs out the apt, locks up & runs to the white truck of his uncle's. Taps on the window..

Aunt Jane lowers her window. "James are you alright?"

"Aunt Jane, Uncle Mark, I can't reach Jasmine. She's not answering the phone at the center. I'm worried something is wrong." He says, leaning on the door.

Aunt Jane gives her husband a worried look. "John…"

Uncle Mark looks at James, "I'm sure everything is fine. She probably got busy with all the kids and parents coming in. Get in your car. We'll try again later." Aunt Jane pats his arm gently, gives him a look that he thought only his mother, her sister, could do. A look that told him it's okay. James' mind wanders to his mother as he walks down the row of cars waving to Lyn, Karen, Jacob, and Tom with his family. Jasmine & his mother passed away a few years ago due to cancer. It broke their hearts & broke the family apart when she left. Since then Aunt Jane & Uncle Mark were there for them when they needed them the most. Aunt Jane was so much like their mother. From the hair cut she wore right down to the smile or laugh she would give them.

Finally climbing into his car, he glances one more time at his cell phone. With a sigh of frustration, he puts the cell down & starts the car. _Damn it Jasmine… where are you? Why aren't you answering?_


	2. Chapter 2

As James goes with the family shopping, Jasmine is busy welcoming parents & children. Hearing the phone ringing in the background, she couldn't interrupt the parents. After they left, she started putting out cereal for the sleepy children to eat. Once done they had a choice to either go play quietly or go take a morning nap. Jasmine took attendance as she kept an eye on the children. _Infant class….. Ann (check); Toddlers….. Elizabeth (check), Karen (check), Ryan (check); Three yr's….. Johnny (check), Brent (check); Four yr's….. Seth (check); Pre-K….. Kelly(check)._ Glancing around the room, she finds all 7 children laying down on the mats she laid out. Jasmine dims the lights & grabs blankets from the cabinet then carefully covers them. She quietly went over to the crib, expecting Ann to still be asleep. Looking down at the baby, Ann gives a little yawn & looks up at her. Jasmine picks her up & takes her for a good diaper change. Once clean, Jasmine puts her in a swing for a while. 

By now, it's 7 o'clock. It's beautiful outside. Jasmine grabs the staff book along with the portable phone from her office & puts it in her pocket. _I wonder where everyone is. The staff should be here by now. Something's wrong. _Glancing outside, the lot sits empty except for her SUV. Back in the room of sleeping children, she puts the book on the counter & starts cleaning up. For the next half hour as the children slept, she tried to contact her staff. No one was answering their phones. A feeling of dread comes over her. She can't help but think of the promise she made the nervous parents. If the riots spread here, she would lock up the front doors & bring the children to the upstairs rooms while they wait for help or the parents to arrive. Which ever comes first. She doesn't realize how soon she would have to do so. 

Miles down the road, there are people walking slowly towards the center. People lock up their homes, hoping the "rioters" will just pass by. Some were outside when they arrived. Before they could run to the house, the rioters were tackling them to the ground. Ripping into stomachs while their victims scream for mercy, some even ripping limbs off. After a few moments, the screams stop, they convulse on the ground then lay still. They soon get up again & join the rioters on their walk. 

At 7:40 Jasmine starts walking up the children slowly with music, while she gives Ann a bottle. By 8 o'clock all are awake & playing nicely together. She puts Ann in a play pen when Brent walked over. 

"Ms. Jasmine… when is Ms. Julie coming?" He looks up at her with his big blue eyes. 

Jasmine kneels down to his level & looks him in the eye, smiling. "I don't know Brent. I hope she will be here soon along with all your other friends."

"Me too." He says as he turns & runs to join his other friends. 

Jasmine starts setting up for morning circle, wanting to keep the day as normal as possible for the children. 

"Ms. Jasmine! Ms. Jasmine!" 

Kelly yells, from over by the window. Jasmine drops what she's doing & joins the older children at the window. The younger ones are playing with the stuffed animals, unaware of the danger outside.

"Look at the people." Kelly says pointing to the many people in the street.

Jasmine feels her heart fall to the pit of her stomach. _Oh my god. Their here! The rioters! _Jasmine screams in her head. "Children, Look at me please." They turn towards her. "I need to go lock the door. Stay here. Okay? Promise me you will stay here." 

Kelly nods her head. "We will Ms. Jasmine." They all turn towards the window again.

Jasmine quickly goes to the front doors & locks them up. She goes back to the kids & prepares to move them upstairs. Luckily the children look forward to exploring another room. While the older children line up at the door, Jasmine puts the two year olds in the crib then gently puts Ann down in between them. Then grabs a bag with diapers & wipes, plus formula. As quickly as possible they head to the elevators. The doors open right away. They all file in, it's a tight squeeze but they all fit. Once upstairs, Jasmine sets up the children in a big classroom. 

Glancing out the windows to the street below, Jasmine can see the rioters head over towards them. Scared out of her mind, Jasmine tries to keep it together for the children's sake. Things have to go as normal as possible for them. Turning around she's determined to make this a fun day for them. So she goes through the daily routine of the center. They all sit together at the circle time, & even Ann, being held in Jasmines arms. Sing songs, do the calendar, set up the daily helpers, & play a game before they play at centers for a while. As the children play, Jasmine decides to call their parents. She doesn't like how things look out side. One by one, she gets their voice mail/answering machines. She leaves a message on each one, asking parents to pick up their children. After calling the last parent, Jasmine decides it's time to call James. She's scared and feels terribly alone. Jasmine listens to the ringing, finally he picks up.

"James…"

"Jasmine…. Thank God it's you. Are you okay? I've been trying to call you."

"Yea… Yea. I'm fine. I'm at the center with a room full of kids. We're upstairs now. James…" She can hear James on the other end talking with the family saying she was on the line and okay. They all let out a sigh of relief. Jasmine still holding a sleepy Ann, lays her down in the crib. "James, I'm worried. None of the staff showed up, I'm here alone with 8 children. Rioters are outside the building…"

On the other end of the phone……

Hearing this, James' face turns from relief to one of worry. Wanting to climb through the phone and help his little sister. The family standing around him, can only watch & worry while they wait to hear what's happening. They are standing inside a Wal-Mart in the middle of a aisle. The store was locked up when rioters had started to arrive about 8 o'clock. They have been there since. Though the rioters are starting to thin out, no one was risking going out or letting them in. James starts pacing the aisle, trying to gain some composure before talking to his sister again. 

"James… you still there?" Jasmine asks.

James sits on the floor and cries, sick with worry. Worry of her being there by herself, with no protection. Though James had their aunt, uncle, & cousins with him, he still felt that Jasmine was the only family he had left. Uncle Mark walks up to him, putting a firm hand on his shoulder & takes the phone from James.

"Jasmine. It's Uncle Mark"

"Is James ok?" 

"He's fine, just worried about you. How many are out there?"

Jasmine looks outside then glances at the children, "At least a dozen or so. There were more when we came upstairs." The older boys are playing blocks while Kelly reads a story to the little ones.

Uncle Mark glances over at his wife, kids, grandson, mother & nephew. Glad they were with him. Now they just needed Jasmine with them too. Even if it means eight little ones with them. 

"Alright… It's okay Jasmine. Now I want you to listen to me okay?"

"Kay.." She answers nervously. The children look up at her, she gives them a reassuring smile & they go back to playing.

"We are coming to you Jasmine. You keep those kids safe until we get there. It's 9 now… We'll try to be there by noon."

"But"

"No buts, we're coming that's final." Uncle Mark nods at the family to get ready. He was just about to hang up when he heard her say something about the door.

"Uncle Mark the door is locked, I'll throw down the keys when you get here. Be careful, I love you all." 

"We love you too Jasmine."

Then she hung up, smiling at the children's cheerful playing. Jasmine puts down the portable & starts setting up a project for them to do.

Upon hanging up, Uncle Mark kneels in front of James. "She's okay James. We'll get to her, I promise." James looks into his uncles face and knows he means it. They get up, the entire family wiping tears from their eyes. "Let's finish getting what we need." 

The family heads up & down the aisles grabbing some extra food items, batteries, flashlights, candles, matches, water. Uncle Mark, James, Tom leave the women to finish & head over to the sports area. They look at the case of guns. By this time, there are no staff members in the main store. They are in the back office, having a meeting to plan what to do. Uncle Mark grabs a rifle, some pistols, & a shot gun, even some knifes from the case. Then grabs all the ammo they would need for them. Jacob comes running up to them with some duffel bags. They put the ammo & smaller weapons in the bags. They turn and go by the front doors to get a look at the rioters. James is finally able to get a good look at these men & women.

Aunt Jane, Marie & Jack, Lyn, Karen & Mrs. Williams are slowly going up each aisle. Each with a cart they grab extra sanitary items, soap, shampoo, tooth brushes & paste, & womanly items. Aunt Jane goes back to the snack aisle & grabs a treat for the children. By the time they are done its almost 11 o'clock. They go meet the men at the front of the store. As they get near, the men are ghost white.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Day care Center…

The children have just finished a project & were cleaning up for snack time when the phone rang.

"Just Laughs Day Care, This is Jasmine. How may I help you?"

"Jasmine, This is Beth. Damn, its good to hear a friendly voice."

"Beth, Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm okay. I'm in the van heading towards the center with some friends & family"

"That's great. How long until you get here?"

"We should be there in a minute or two, we're actually just turning the corner of the street. Oh My God…"

"JIM! RAM THEM!" another voice yelled.

Jasmine looks around at the children, all sitting at the table waiting for their snacks. She walks to the cabinet to grab some napkins & pretzels. "Kelly, can you give everyone a napkin please?"

Kelly smiles & jumps up. "Okay Ms Jasmine."

Jasmine smiles, "Thank you. When your done, you can give everyone a handful of pretzels while I'll get us some juice." She walks out of the room & goes to the kitchen across the hall.

"Beth… Beth, What is going on over there?" She asked as she goes to the fridge. While pouring juice into cups on a tray, all she can do is listen to the screaming on the other end & pray they are okay. She brings back the juice, sits with the children & waits. All of a sudden she hears a vehicle stop outside. Jasmine puts down the phone & goes to the window. Below them, was a van doors open, with a bunch of people piling out of it. Down the road was a couple dozen of those things coming. Jasmine sees Beth get out of the van holding her 1yr old. She goes & hangs up the phone. Just then Ann starts fussing. As she goes to get her, all she can do is hope they get inside before those things get here. Jasmine picks up Ann from the crib & gently rocks her. She brings Ann over to the table with the other children & sit down. Ann starts fussing again, Jasmine looks to the other children smiling at each of them then back to Ann again. "Should we sing a little song for you Ann."

The children finished eating, Kelly lets out a big "YEAH!" She gets so excited when it comes to singing & taking care of the other little ones. "Can we sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star?"

Jasmine can only smile at that request. "Sure, why don't you start, I'm going to put her in a bouncer in front of you." She quickly gets a bouncer, hears the elevator starting up & lays a fussy Ann in it. "Kelly you sing to her, I have to meet Ms. Beth at the elevator. Okay?"

Kelly moves her chair closer to Ann & starts singing. "Twinkle, twinkle little star how I .."

Jasmine heads for the door, tells the other children to clean up & go play quietly. She steps out into the hallway just as the doors to the elevator open up.

Beth steps out of a crowded elevator with her baby, husband, & friends.

"Beth, Thank goodness you all are alright. What Happened out there?" Jasmine asked as she hugs her & her husband, then shakes hands with the friends. Beth went to join the children in the room.

Jim looks to the others but then starts to explain what happened. They were at home, sleeping after a late party the night before. They awoke to the sound of glass breaking down stairs. Jim thought it was his friend John breaking things, he was probably hammered from last night. Beth stayed in their room with the baby while he went to investigate. Jim walked down the stairs & looked around at his friends. They were all asleep in various spots in the living room, some on the couch, chairs, floor. Jim heard a noise coming from the closet. He slowly opened it up to find John's brother Ron sleeping, snoring away. Jim closed it again & made his way in to the kitchen. There was glass on the floor in front of the window, by the table but he didn't see a cause for that to happen. There was a shuffling noise behind him, before he could turn around a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Jim jumped as his friend laughed, he turned around and faced him. It was John. He was laughing so hard he had to go sit down at the table in front of the window. All of a sudden a pair of arms reached through the window, one hand grabbed his shoulder the other grabbed his hair. John stopped laughing, looked at Jim, fear in his eyes, started screaming as the hands pulled him outside. Jim gave a nervous laugh thinking its just another one of his pranks. John didn't stop screaming, it sounded as if he was in pain. Jim slowly walked up to the window as the others woke up due to the noise. Ron went up to Jim, rubbing his eyes, "What the Fuck! Is The Jerk pulling another stupid prank?" Jim was pale & couldn't answer. All he could do is point to the creatures outside.

Ron looked outside, where five creatures were tearing into his brother. "OH FUCK! JOHN!!" One of the creatures stopped feeding, looked at Ron & let out an awful growl. Its face was red from eating, a piece of meet hanging from its mouth. As it turned to them they could see the stomach had been torn open, partially eaten. Ron & Jim screamed. Turned to run & yelled for everyone to get up stairs. It climbed through the window & was trying to run after them. Jen & Kim screamed as they ran to the door of Beth's room. Startling Beth who was in the middle of breast feeding her 5 month old baby, Leigh-Ann.

By then all 6 creatures climbed through the window & making their way to the stairs. John had joined them, intestines hanging out, blood all over his clothing. He was no longer the John they knew & loved. John's girlfriend, Jenny stopped at the top of the stairs & turned towards them. "John…John please stop this. NOW! It's me John!" Jim tried to pull her to the room. Jenny refused to move, so sure she could stop him. "John… John…. Please." With each 'John' she became more & more hysterical. Then just as they were nearing the top, on of them grabbed her ankle. Jenny didn't scream & yell, but cried silently as they pulled her closer. She knew she'd be with John soon & that's all that mattered to her. Jim went into the room as those things & John tore into her.

Ron & Jackson pushed a dresser in front of the door. Hoping to block them out. Ron walked over to the window trying not to cry over the loss of his brother. Kim & Jana sat on the bed trying to calm down, while Jackson & Sean-Paul paced the room. Jim sat with his wife and baby, holding on to them not wanting to let go. All they could do was sit & listen to the growling, chomping & breaking of bones outside. Ron looked out the window to an empty backyard to where the garage is. Something shiny caught his attention out of the corner of his left eye. It was a ladder leaning against the roof.

Turning to the others, "I have an idea" he said. If they could climb on the roof to the ladder, they could climb down & hop into the van which sat in the garage. They talked it over, it was a pretty good plan, but where would they go & how in the world would they get the baby safely down a ladder. Beth laid Leigh-Ann on the bed & got herself dressed in her jeans & tank top. Then grabbed the diaper bag, & put on a pair of high tops. Kim & Jana took off their heels & grabbed pairs of sneakers from the closet.

Those in the hall had apparently stopped eating were now banging on the door & moaning. Ron opened the window, climbed out & took a look around. While Jim quickly put on a t-shirt, jeans, and his work boots. Beth grabbed the carrier out of the closet, putting Leigh-Ann in it & strapping her in. Jim thought originally he could just carry her down, but Beth was concerned that if he slipped he could fall & drop her. Then Ron mentioned taking the sheet from the bed, tie around the handle of the carrier & gently lower her down to Beth. They decided to go with that plan. Jim tied on the sheet tight. Ron gave the all clear & they all climbed out the window. One by one they climbed down. Jim staying on top to lower the baby.

The door & dresser wouldn't hold out much longer. He closed the window just incase. Once Beth was on the ground, he lowered the baby to her. She untied her as Jim climbed down. They walked to the garage, Jackson had it open already. Jim unlocked it & climbed into the drivers seat while others piled in. He started the car & waited a moment to see if any came. All looked clear. As he started backing out he realized he didn't know where to go & that the gate was still closed. "Uh, Where to? Anyone want to go open the gate for me?" Everyone looked at Jim like he's crazy no one was getting out of that van until they get somewhere safe. Beth looked behind them, there was two of them standing at the fence & more coming. "JIM! Just Ram It! Head for the center." Beth leaned down & held onto the baby as he put the van in reverse again. Jim rammed the fence, running over those out there & headed for the center. Things were quiet until they got near the center.

When they turned the corner, he had to hit the brakes. The 'rioters' were just standing in the road waiting. The group were listening to the radio at the time, they were no longer called "rioters" or "cannibals", the official term for them were "Zombies." Jim had to make a decision when all of a sudden his friend Sean-Paul yelled for him to ram them. Luckily it worked. They drove their way through all the way to the door & with them not far behind. Now at least they were safe inside the center.

Jasmine led them into a room to clean up. "When you're done you can join us in this room next door. I'm going to go make everyone some lunch." She left them to clean up & went to check on the children one more time. _It's 11 o'clock, if I get started now… I can have lunch ready for the group & her family by 12 o'clock. _Jasmine walked into the room, the children were busy listening to a story. Leigh-Ann & Ann were in a playpen with some toys. Once she was sure all was well, Jasmine headed for the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasmine steps into the kitchen & turns on the lights. She looks around at her kitchen, the pro stove, oven, fridge, & freezer. Unsure what to make, she washes her hands & puts on an apron. She decides to make them some fresh bread to start, it will help her relax. Going to the pantry with a cart, Jasmine pulls out flour, yeast, & the other ingredients. Placing them on the cart, she then moves it to the island & pulls out a large mixing bowl. While mixing the ingredients, she thought of the morning & what is happening with her family. Jasmine dumps the mixture onto some flour on the table. She starts to knead it, punch it down, & knead some more. She felt better with each punch.

At Wal-Mart 11:15am….

The family stands at the doors watching those outside. Jacob hides the bags under items in the carts, just in time. A worker makes his way over, he's just a teenager. Forcing a smile as he approaches.

"Hello. I'm Kevin. Uh, Are you trying to leave?"

James turns to him, seeing that smile. "YES. We Are. How can you smile like that when people are dying out there?" He was so mad he could hit the dump kid. Kevin moved in front of the doors & looked outside. His smile quickly faded & he turned pale. People were trying to get to the doors. They were unable to get a few steps from their cars before being attacked, men, women, children all. James & the family stood there watching for a moment, while Marie tried to keep Jack from seeing it.

Kevin spoke first. "You're right… I'm sorry. These doors can't be opened by me. Umm.. Where are you all parked?" Uncle Mark pointed to the side of the building. "Follow me please." They followed the kid to what looked like an employee break room. "I'm not supposed to do this, but you can leave through here." Kevin walked over to a double door emergency exit & disconnected the alarm.

He opened the doors for them, peeked outside it was all clear for a moment. "Good luck to you all, just take what you have & hurry." Aunt Jane hugged the kid. They all thanked him, said goodbye & took off for the cars. As they emptied the carts, Kevin reconnected the alarm. Before the doors closed & locked, Kevin slipped out & ran for his car near the front doors.

The Family climbed in their cars & watched the kid, hoping he would make it safely. He mad it to the car & tried to get it unlocked. Just as he got the door open, Kevin felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning around, he screamed at the sight behind him. A man stood there watching him. The man had lost most of his face. A hole where his nose used to be, an eye hanging out of its socket, just a bunch of muscle & blood. The man reached up & tore off his dangling eye and chewed on It like it was a tasty treat. Kevin punched him but he hardly moved. Then he kicked the man in the stomach. He fell flat on his back, giving Kevin the precious seconds he needed to get in the car. He locked the doors & started it up.

The family watched as he tore out of the spot just as the man got up. They sat in their cars, not believing the kids good luck. Before starting them up, the family said a quick prayer for him, his family, the kids at the center, & especially Jasmine. They started them up & out of the spots. They took off down the lot, making sure to his the man & out of the road. The center was only ten minutes away from the store. But if how things were at the store were indication of how things are elsewhere, then it might take longer.

As they got on the main road, it was crowded. People leaving cars where they were to make a run for it. They swerved in & out of lanes trying to avoid the many cars & people. Ten minutes later, they were a good five minutes away at least. The cars & people were lessening with each passing minute.

A few minutes later, the roads were clear & way to quiet. They were finally around the corner of the center. The zombies were scattered here & there, just wandering around looking for 'food'. Oddly they ignored the cars as they drove by.

The family turned the corner, not believing what they were seeing. There was a good dozen out there, some banging on windows to businesses, others banging on doors & in alleys. There were a handful of them banging on the centers windows.

Uncle Mark pulled up into the lot, running over a few of them in the process. They pulled up behind the vans, bumper to bumper, creating a half circle so they could get out safely on one side.

Jim approached the front doors & unlocked them so they could enter. "Get inside before more come." He yelled to them. The family cut the engines & climbed out.

"We brought gifts, things needed. Can you help us?" Uncle Mark asked. Jim called to a guy behind him. As the women & little Jack went inside the men stayed to get the groceries. Jim propped the doors open, three men appeared pushing cribs. They helped the family load them up, then they entered the center together. Locking the doors behind them, just as a few zombies approached the cars. One of them moaned at the meals escaping. There was a gunshot heard, a second later the zombies head exploded.

It was ten to twelve, they were safe at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine puts loafs of bread & rolls in the oven. She goes to the fridge with the empty cart & pulls out 2 balls of pizza dough that she made yesterday. Putting one down, Jasmine stands there thinking of what else she needs. Never hearing the door open or the people coming in.

"Jasmine Elizabeth!" A voice yelled.

Jasmine jumped, dropping the dough & turned around. Hand to chest, she shrieked with joy. In front of her stood Aunt Jane, Ms. Williams, Lyn & Karen laughing. Jasmine immediately hugged & kissed them hello.

"I'm so happy you are here. Where is everyone else? James…?" She asked as she picked up the dropped ball. Thank goodness its wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Don't worry. James is with your Uncle Mark, Jacob, & Tom bringing in the stuff we got from the store. They'll be here soon. Marie & Jack are with the kids playing." Aunt Jane explained.

Just then the door opened. It was James pulling a crib behind him, leaving it at the door. Upon seeing Jasmine he let out a sigh of relief & crossed the room. Jasmine was so happy & relieved she burst into tears. She hugged him & didn't want to let him go out of her sight. James was thrilled she was alright. If anything had happened to her, he'd never forgive himself for letting her go to the center alone. James picked her up & twirled her around, planting her feet back on the ground.

"Are you alright? I was so worried when we last talked on the phone." He asked as he wiped away a tear that escaped.

Jasmine pulled a tissue out of her pocket & dried her eyes. "Yes I'm… We're okay. Better now that everyone is here now." She said as she looked at her family around her. They all had tears in their eyes. It was ten to twelve.

"Uncle Mark & Jacob are downstairs with some other guys making sure all doors are locked & the blinds drawn. Tom went to join Marie. There are cribs in the hall with supplies in them." Stated James. He spots a stool in the corner & goes sit down.

"Thank you James. Go ahead & relax I'll put everything away. You all can join the others for a bit until lunch is ready. It's pizza day." Jasmine smiled at them all. Lyn & Karen went to investigate the rooms. Aunt Jane & Ms Williams stayed behind.

Aunt Jane looked around the kitchen. "Could you use some help?"

Jasmine thought for a moment of what needs to get done. "Sure. You could make a fruit salad." She realized the door to the fridge was still open. Going back to it she pulled out the sauce & cheese, placing them on the cart. Jasmine reaches to the back & pulls out containers of fruit. There's apples, bananas, kiwi, strawberry, & blueberry. Placing each container on the cart. Closing the fridge, she brings the cart back to the table while Aunt Jane & Ms Williams wash up.

Jasmine looks over to her brother. He's leaning against the wall asleep. She places all the items on the table, then goes to wash again. Once dry, she goes to start rolling out the dough. Aunt Jane stands next to her cutting fruit while Ms Williams washes them.

"He was so worried about you. It took a lot out of him not being able to be here & help. James started crying in the store, that's why Mark talked to you in the end." Aunt Jane explained. They glance over at him, neither could help but smile at how protective he is.

The door opened again. Jacob comes in loud. "HEY! Jasmine!"

The three of them turn towards him. "SHHHHHHHHHH" at him.

Jacob looks over to James.

"Oh sorry about that." He says quieter as he comes over to kiss & hug Jasmine hello. "I'll just head back out." Jacob turns to leave.

Jasmine turns to him, putting her hand on his arm.

"Jacob, can you help James into the room next door for me. He'll be more comfortable there." She asked as she wiped her hands on the apron. "I'll be right back Aunt Jane."

"No problem." states Jacob as he goes to James. "James, up we go." He puts his arms under James shoulder. Jasmine holds the door open. James wakes up just enough to help Jacob walk him out the kitchen to next door. Jasmine rushes ahead of them to open the next door. Propping the door open, she pulls out a bunch of mats out of a closet. Placing them on the floor & turns back for more. Jasmine lays two of them down on top of each other, then another two next to it. Jacob lowers James onto them. James was back asleep as soon as his head hit the mat. "I'm leaving a bunch of these out if anyone wants to catch some sleep in here they can. Let the others know for me okay." Jasmine whispered to Jacob as they leave the room.

"Sure no problem Jas." Jacob head down the hall to explore the center.

Jasmine looks at the cribs in the halls. _Wow. They really filled those things up. I'll have to sort through them later. _She thought as she walked into the kitchen smiling at Aunt Jane & Ms Williams. Jasmine got back to work rolling out the dough, pouring on the sauce, & finally adding the cheese. She's finally ready to place them in the oven. As they cook she goes to set up the cart. Filling it with plates, napkins, cups, juice for the kids, & some much needed coffee for the adults. Aunt Jane & Ms Williams finish up. They clean up & take the cart into the classroom.

Minutes later, the timer went off. The bread & pizza's were done. _I can't believe it's 12:20 already. The kids must be hungry by now. These need to just cool now._ Jasmine thought as she put them on the counter & pulled out a pizza cutter. Once cut she places them on a cart including the fruit salad. Leaving the loafs for dinner that night. Pushing the cart into the hallway, Jasmine stops thinking she heard something down stairs & waits. There's a loud crash of glass breaking. Leaving the cart by the door Jasmine takes out her keys. Stepping up to the elevator she pushes the button. The doors open right away. Stepping in, she puts her key into the panel & turns it. Turning off the elevator & steps out. Jasmine puts her keys away as she goes back to the cart. Pushes it through the classroom door & smiles at those inside. The children start to clean up their toys & line up to wash hands. Looking around the room she doesn't see Beth. She places pizza on plates at the table for the kids & the rest on the counter for the adults.

"Lunch Time everyone. Come & Get it." she says.

Marie walks up with Jack. "Beth said to tell you Ann is crying & can't calm her down, so she took her next door." She said as she set Jack up at the table with the kids.

"Thank you Marie." As she makes sure everyone is set, James walks into the room.

He woke up hearing all the noise. He walks behind Jasmine and hugs her.

"Thank you for letting me rest. I was more tired than I thought." James looks around and spots the pies.

"Yummy… Is that Pizza? I'm famished." He asked as he gets a plate.

Jasmine laughed & turned towards him.

" Help yourself. But don't eat it all." She states as she pokes his belly. "I know you, you could eat it all by yourself."

James laughed at this. His sister knew him to well.

"James, can you stay here with Marie while I talk to the others?" She asked while she grabbed a bottle from Ann's diaper bag. James nodded his head yes as he bit into a slice of pizza.

Jasmine walked over to the family & friends asking them to meet her in the room next door. Then she grabbed a container of formula from the cabinet & began spooning some in the bottle with water. She shook it up as she walked next door.

Jasmine opened the door to a dim room. The only light coming in from the windows. Looking across the room she spots Beth rocking Ann back and forth. The baby who rarely cried, wouldn't stop now.

"Jasmine, I don't know what is wrong. She doesn't want to be put down, she's not happy being held or put on a mat with toys. I'm just out of ideas." Beth states, trying not to cry. It's been a long hard day for her.

Jasmine crosses the room & takes Ann from Beth. "It's okay Beth, relax. How long has she been like this?"

Beth glances at her watch, "Umm. About a half hour."

"Tsk.. What are we going to do with Ms Beth, Ann? Huh." Jasmine laughs a little, "I think I know what's wrong."

Feeling the baby's diaper, it was full. "Did you try to change her diaper?"

Beth slid to the floor shaking her head as she cried along with Ann.

Jasmine kneeled down to her, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Beth. I'm going to grab her diaper bag & will be right back. Everyone will be in here soon. Go wash up & I'll meet you back in here."

Beth dries her eyes & gets up, going over to the sink. Jasmine holds a fussing Ann. Almost with a sore throat from crying for so long. She walks next door. Everyone was finishing up. Quickly grabbing the bag & looks over to the pies. They didn't leave her or Beth a single slice. Going back next door, everyone follows her over.

Beth sits on the floor feeling better. Jim joins her & puts a arm around her planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. Jasmine sits by the window sill with Ann & changes her wet diaper. James enters the room & leans against the wall closest to her.

"Is this about the noises I heard?" he asked.

Jasmine nodded her head yes. While everyone got settled she cleaned up & washed hers & Ann's hands then sat back down.

"Wait a minute…. James, you told me you'd stay behind & help Marie with the kids. "

James laughed, "Can't blame me for trying." He said as he left the room.

Jasmine laughed as well. She picked up the baby bottle & began to feed Ann. Ann quieted down as soon as she felt the nipple. Before starting the talk, they began with introductions of Beth's group to Jasmine. She was so busy in the kitchen she didn't meet them. There's: Beth's husband Jim, a cop of three years age 30; Jana, a midwife age 32; Jackson, a bartender age 23; Kim, a nurse age 27; Ron, a rookie cop age 26.

Jasmine looked around the room at them all. Her eyes fell on the brown eyes of a 6' army guy, short brown hair, green top, camouflage pants, & boots. He smiled at Jasmine. She blushed, embarrassed that she stared for so long. His name was Sean-Paul. Arrived just yesterday on 2 week leave from the army before going to Jim & Beth's for the party.

With introductions done Jasmine can tell them the news.

"When I brought in the lunch, there was some noises down stair. It was glass being broken. From the sounds I heard, they are making their way inside. I turned off the elevator so they can't get up here." She looked around the room as she spoke. Everyone's faces turned serious. Beth began silently crying.

"I… I don't know how long we could last until they find their way to the back yard & to the door leading into the stairway here. If we're going to go, I'd say we have to go soon. Does anyone have ideas or a plan?"

Jasmine looked down at Ann. She had finished her bottle & was sleeping peacefully.

Beth stood up, wiped her eyes & made her way out the room. "I will start calling parents to pick up the children ASAP."

Kim stood up as well, "I'll help her." Jim thanked her & asked her to check on Leigh-Ann for him.

Jacob looked around at his family & new friends. "Jasmine, We took your laptop from downstairs & set it up in the conference room. I've been following the news there. The Government is setting up a safe zone in Orlando. Advising those who can to head there. Also for those who choose to can head north. Apparently, it hasn't hit the northern states yet."

All around the room, everyone was looking at each other. Uncle Mark rubbing his temples trying to think of what his family should do. Sean-Paul broke the silence first. "I think it's a simple decision. Most people are going to head to the safe zone. Including the infected looking for help. I think we should head as far north as possible." Jasmine agreed with him. He made it seem obvious.

As the group sat there thinking, there was the sound of cars screeching to a stop outside. They all jumped up & looked outside. Two cars sat in the lot surrounded by the zombies. They honked their horns then crashed through the crowd. The group watched as the cars pulled to the end of a lot, letting out a man & women. The cars kept the zombies attention so the two could run to the center. Jim opened the window & yelled down to them, "Run to the play ground, we'll let you up the stairs."

They ran around the corner & out of sight. Jasmine then recognized them. It was the parents of Kelly G. & Brent L. She ran from the room carrying Ann. Before going to get the kids she tossed the keys to Jim. Told him to let them in while she got the kids.

Jasmine ran into the room & laid the sleeping Ann in the play pen. "Kelly, Brent.. Come here please." She called.

The two kids dropped what they were doing & walked over. "Ms. Jasmine, is my mommy here yet?" asked Brent.

Jasmine kneeled down to him & gave him a hug. "Yes Brent, Both of your parents are here." Jasmine looked into both of their eyes. Wondering if she will ever see 'her' kids again. "Now listen to me, both of you okay."

"Yes Ms. Jasmine." they both replied.

"There are people & things out there that you are not to see. When your parents pick you up…. I want you to close your eyes. Do not… & I mean Do not look. You need to promise you'll keep those eyes closed no matter what you hear. Okay?"

The kids looked into her eyes, each giving her a hug & their promise. Jasmine tried to keep from crying, stood up. Taking both their hands in hers, led them to the stairs where their parents stood. "Okay now, remember what I told you." The kids nodded their heads,

crying at the noises they could now here from outside. The parents led them down the stairs. At the door they picked them up & stepped outside. Jim quickly locked the door behind them.

Jasmine ran back to the room with her family. Wiped her eyes as she watched them run into the lot among the zombies. Praying they would get to the cars safely, parked across the street. With all the grabbing hands & growling zombies, they made it to the cars. The doors flew open allowing the parents to climb in with their children. They were safe. A moment later the cars speed off down the road. The group inside exploded in cheers.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine left the room as the group talked of a plan. She went next door to let James & Marie go join in the talks. Beth sat in a corner taking care of Leigh-Ann. Kim sat at the table watching the kids fall asleep. Jasmine pulled up a chair besides her.

"Hey. How did the calls go?"

"Better than expected. All except two are on their way & will be here shortly.""Who's not coming?"

"Ann's mother & Ryan's parents are not answering their phone & neither are his emergency contacts."

"Thank you Kim."

Jasmine put her head to the table, not believing they didn't answer. Ann's mother would do anything to get to her.

Ryan's folks were completely dedicated to the special little boy, who turned two last week. Ryan army crawls, pulling himself by just his arms until he tires out. His doctors were uncertain if he will ever walk. Jasmine was surprised they didn't show up already as soon as the calls went out.

She looked around at the sleeping children. Determined to keep them safe until parents arrive. Then looked up at Kim as she left the table & room unexpectedly. She heard someone sit next to her & turned towards them.

It was Sean-Paul. Jasmine smiled at him & tried not to laugh at the sight. The tall, muscular man sat in a small children's chair at the table. Sean-Paul smiled back at her & laughed first.

"I must look pretty silly, huh?"

"Yes." Jasmine gave a nervous giggle.

He pulled himself up & sat in the chair Kim left.

"I just wanted to inform you that the group has come to a decision."

"Yeah, What's that?" Jasmine asked as she looked in his big blue eyes.

"Unfortunately they are divided. Most want to head North, while the others to Orlando. Personally I think we should stay together… but. Hey it's their lives & they know the risks. Your Aunt is quite upset about it. I think its your cousin… umm. Jacob, wants to go to Orlando."

Jasmine put her head back into her hands.

"Figures."

Sean-Paul reached over to her, put his hand on her shoulder, & gently squeezed. They sat there like that for a few moments until they heard another vehicle pull up. Both got up & stepped around the children. The looked outside & saw a big van letting out three people. Jasmine looked at her watch, its two o'clock.

"That must be Johnny, Elizabeth, & Seth's parents. Johnny & Elizabeth are siblings. Seth is their cousin." She told Sean-Paul as she turned & looked at him. "Can you help me with the kids?"

Sean-Paul smiled. "Sure thing."

"Ms. Jasmine, I'm awake & so is Johnny," said Seth. "Right Johnny?"

"Yea" said Johnny as he poked his head out from under his blanket.

They heard Jim call out for them to go around back.

"Is Lizzy awake Ms Jasmine."

"No Johnny. Why don't you & Seth go to the table so we can talk. Okay?"

The boys got up & did as she asked. Jasmine sat on the floor so she was eye level with them. Then she told them what she told the other children & gave each a hug.

"Now, Mr. Sean-Paul here is going to bring you to your family by the stairs. Be good."

Johnny looked at Sean-Paul then back at Jasmine.

"But I want you to do it Ms. Jasmine."

"I know you do sweetie, but I have to get your sister. Okay?" She asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Johnny. Lets go." Said Seth as he jumped to his feet. Johnny slowly followed & they left the room with Sean-Paul. Jasmine got up & walked over to Elizabeth. She kneeled down & gently picked her up, soon following the boys. Once by the stairs she handed the sleeping child over to her mother. The family quickly & quietly left the center. Again Jasmine goes to the room with her family. She watched the children get safely in the van with their family & take off down the road. Leaving only three children left to be picked up.

_Thank you LORD .. _Thought Jasmine.

She went back next door. Sean-Paul soon followed. Jasmine was changing Ann's diaper again, as her bottle got warmed up in the warmer. He sat down at the table & watched how she handled & calmed a still sleepy baby.

Jasmine glanced up at him as she cleaned up. Wondering what is going on in the head of this man & why was he watching her. She picked up & carried Ann over to the bottle. Testing its temp before carrying her to the rocking chair for a feeding. She eyed Sean-Paul before sitting down.

A few moments later James entered the room, also eyeing Sean-Paul. Making his way over & sat down next to her. Whispering just load enough for her to hear.

"Is he bothering you?"

"No.. He's just um… how should I say this…. Observing."

"Don't you think it's kind of.. I don't know… weird?."

Jasmine looked into her brother's eyes seeing the concern. She began to rock a bit more, uncertain what to think of being watched.

"James, why don't you talk to him? It might make you feel more comfortable & me as well. Okay?"

James nodded his head & put his hand on her arm. He stood up & walked over to Sean-Paul.

"Can we talk in the hall for a bit?" He walked to the door, holding it open, waiting for him.

Sean-Paul quickly got up & followed him out.

James stood with his back to him. Taking a few deep breaths before turning around.

"What's going on?"

Sean-Paul looked at him.

"Nothing Man. Calm down. I just sat in there to keep her company."

"It looked like you were doing more than sitting there."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying why are you watching Jasmine like a hawk in there?"

Sean-Paul put up his hands.

"Look Man, I'm sorry. She's sweet & great with kids. I uh, I sort of like her. I didn't know you two were together. It won't happen again. I promise."

James took a step back, trying to stay serious. It didn't last long. He started cracking up with laughter.

Sean-Paul looked at him confused.

James stopped laughing long enough to fill him in.

"Man. We're not together. Jasmine is my sister." He starts laughing again. Sean-Paul started laughing as well out of relief.

"For a moment there I thought you were going crazy."

"So you really like my sister, huh?"

"Yea, I think I do."

James put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, lets talk. I need to tell you some things."

James & Sean-Paul walked into the kitchen. They sat down & continued their talk at the island.

"First thing, first. Staring at my sister is not going to get her to like you. If anything, it's going to creep her out."

Sean-Paul poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Yea. I'm sorry about that James. When it comes to girls, I guess I just become sort of stupid."

James rubbed his temples trying to think what to do. They sat there for a moment thinking.

"Okay.. If you want her to like you. Show her the real you. Also I can tell you what she looks for."

Sean-Paul puts his coffee cup down. "Really, you'd help me out?"

"Yea Sean-Paul. I'd do anything for my sister. Besides, seeing you watching her.. Well, it was pathetic."

The guys looked at each other & burst out laughing again.

Back in the other classroom, it was literally divided. 7 out of 17 determined for Orlando stood on one side, the rest on the other. Each group talking quietly of their plans. Jacob approached his father, trying to convince him to go with him. Knowing that if he'd go the rest of the family will follow. They talked, argued, & talked some more. Sean-Paul & James entered the room shortly after.

Jacob turned once more to his father.

"What are you going to do up North? Live off the land or something stupid like that."

Mark looked at his son. "If we have to Yes I think we can."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh. "YOU don't know anything about that! NONE OF YOU DO! It's crazy to head there."

Sean-Paul stepped up to him. "They don't but I do. I was trained to do that."

James looked at his cousin not believing how he talked to his family like that. "Jasmine has lived off the land before, & I'm sure she'd do it again."

Jacob pulled his hair out of frustration. "FUCK IT! You're all crazy." Suddenly he felt a small tug on his shirt. Jacob looked down, feeling so angry. It was Jack his nephew. Now he felt stupid, he forgot the kid was in the room.

"Uncle Jacob. Aren't you coming with us?"

Trying to calm down, he kneeled in front of the boy. "NO Jack. I'm sorry. I'm going to Orlando."

Jack looked up at his favorite uncle. Wanting to impress him, he said the one word he knew was really bad shocking everyone. "Fuck…"

Marie glared at Jacob. "Thanks a lot for teaching him a new word." She said as she turned to go after her son.

Jacob tried not to laugh, thinking it was hilarious. "Sorry Marie." He said before turning around & leaving the room with Kim.

The rest of the Orlando group followed, going into the mat room to rest. Leaving the others to talk.

"There's been more noises of glass breaking downstairs. Also more Zombies are approaching the center. If we're going to leave. I suggest we leave right after breakfast in the morning." Said Tom.

Everyone agreed.

Uncle Mark just remembered his RV. "We can get the RV…" The family turned their attention towards him. "It should be big enough to carry all of us. We just have to get back to the house."

Sean-Paul stepped up. "Then you'll need a distraction. Maybe if some of us went to a window on the other side of the building, yelled & made lots of noise, they'd go there letting you get to the cars."

The men talked for the next hour & a half working out the plan. Uncle Mark, Tom, Sean-Paul would head home today to retrieve the RV & dogs. They would stay the night & return first thing in the morning for everyone else. Allowing those at the center to sort the food & supplies.

Around 5 o'clock Jack startled everyone.

"Look at the car! Cool!!"

Outside a car swerved along the road. The driver's view blocked by a zombie holding onto the car. Turning into the lot, they slammed on the breaks. The zombie went flying. A women jumped out heading for the center. Tom yelled for her to go around back. Aunt Jane went next door. Assuming it was a parent. The rest of the family met the lady at the top of the stairs. It was Karen's mother. Aunt Jane came out carrying the child. Handing her over to the mother who thanked them before heading back out. They ran to the window horrified at what they saw. Marie tried to keep Jack away from the window. The car was surrounded by zombies. The mother & child wouldn't have a chance at getting in. The mother ran around the corner, stopping halfway across the lot. Some of the zombies stopped banging on the car, turning towards the fresh, easy meat behind them. She screamed. Turned to run back, determined to save her baby. It was to late. They were on her before she could get a few steps away.

The group could only stand there, horrified as they watched the zombies begin to feast on the mother & child as they screamed. Sean-Paul gulped… "I hate to say it folks but this here is our distraction. Let's go." Mark & tom said their good byes to the family then turned to leave with Sean-Paul. In the hall they found Jasmine leaning against a wall with tears in her eyes. Two children in a double stroller besides her. Sean-Paul smiled & winked at her before taking off. Mark & Tom stopped to hug her quickly. Jasmine pushed the children in the other room with her family. Together as a family they watched their loved ones run to the cars in front. They jumped into Marks truck, turned it on & took off down the road. Zombies running after them. Only a handful remained. Half feasting on the man from the car, the rest on the women & child. Minutes later, they stopped & began to walk around again. Soon after man & women stood up. Joining the group of the undead. There was not much left of their child to reanimate. Two zombies chewed on her legs like a chicken leg. Others had her arms. Three were fighting over her torso & head. Moments later, Mother & Father joined the fight. The mother plucking an eye from her child's socket, popping it into her mouth before grabbing the other. The father grabbed her head pulling until it separated from her body.

Jasmine ran to the sink, just making it in time & began to puke.


	7. Chapter 7

**James came over, telling her things would be okay. Aunt Jane joined him, held her long hair out of her face & rubbed her back. When her stomach settled, she cleaned the sink, her hands & face. Smiling at her brother & Aunt as she thanked them. Thankful to have them with her. Lyn & Kelly left the room, each returning a moment later with a crib. Jasmine checked on Ryan & Ann. Ryan was happily looking at a book while Ann slept. Aunt Jane came over with another crib. They began to sort through them into two piles.**

**Realizing it was after five, Jasmine left the kids with Marie to go make dinner. Once inside the kitchen, she let out a sigh of relief at the quietness. Deciding to make a simple dinner. She took out bags of beef patties & set them on the counter. Then she went to wash up, once again putting on her apron. The door opened, Jana, a friend of Beth's entered the room.**

"**Can I join you?" she asked.**

"**Sure come in." Jasmine sprayed the grill & turned it on. **

**Jana leaned against the counter. **

"**If you're in here, do you mind helping me a little?" She asked as she preheated the oven.**

**Jana straightened up. "Okay, uh, I don't cook but I'll try." She washed up as Jasmine separated & placed patties on the grill. She had a big order to fill of 37 burgers, two for everyone.**

"**Great. There are freshly cut fries in the fridge on trays. They're all set, just put them in the oven & set the timer." **

**Jana did as she was asked then sat on a stool by the table. She watched Jasmine flip the burgers.**

"**How long have you know James?"**

"**All my life since I was a baby, Why?" She asked & started laughing. Knowing what was coming.**

**Jana blushed, "He's hot. So I um…"**

**Jasmine turned to face her.**

"**So you're trying to figure out if he's taken.. Probably wondering if we're together. Am I right?" Jasmine asked trying to be serious but couldn't keep from laughing.**

"**Yea. Was I that obvious?" **

**Jasmine smiled at her then turned her attention back to the burgers. "Yes, but don't worry. Girls ask me that all the time. And relax. James is my big brother."**

**Jana gave a sigh of relief then began to laugh as well. "For a moment there, I thought you'd kick my ass for asking."**

**Jasmine took burgers off the grill & placed them on a dish. She placed them on the counter then turned off the grill. Timer dinged, announcing the trays were done. Jana watched as Jasmine took them out, placing them on a cart, & wheeled it to the counter. She put a range of spices in two groups in front of Jana. The trays got separated into two bowels.**

"**Sprinkle these on top of this bowl of fries & the other on the other one. The first bowl is cheese fries so you'll need to place cheese on top when your done. Once your done you can go tell everyone dinners ready." She placed the plates, cups, silverware, drinks & food on the cart. **

**After Jana left. Jasmine pushed the cart into the conference room & set the table. Family & friends slowly trickled in to sit down. She left to go back to the class room to grab boosters & a sling. When she got back, everyone was waiting for her. She handed a booster to Marie for Jack. Then set up Ryan besides her Aunt. Everyone bowed their heads as Aunt Jane led them in prayer. Thanking the Lord for keeping them safe & asked him to keep those not present safe as well.. **

**As they finished up Jana & Kim cleaned up. Jasmine asked Jana to bring in desert, a surprise for the kids. Moments later she returned pushing the cart. On it was tubs of ice cream, the works for everyone to have Sundays. Jack & Ryan got so excited, they yelled & cheered. Marie & Tom let Jack get loud. Who knew when he'd get to have this treat again. **

**The boys were so exited they startled Ann, waking her up. Jasmine picked her up & rocked her in her arms until she fell back asleep. Nervous to put her down, she grabbed & put on the sling. Gently laying Ann in it. The group all decided to help clean up before sitting down to talk. They discussed sleeping arrangements as well as a watch group. Twelve people volunteered for it. Putting four in each group. After they were assigned their times, everyone set off to their sleeping areas. Leaving Jana, Kim, James, & Jacob to the first watch. Jasmine took Ryan & Ann back to the room for diaper changes & to get them ready for bed. Ryan got to play with some toys as Jasmine fed Ann & put her to bed. She read Ryan a short story about baby angels, then watched & waited as he drifted off to sleep. **

**When she was sure they were asleep, she opened the room divider. Revealing a storage room. She began emptying boxes as quietly as possible & putting them in the hall. As she empty's them, she finds books she wants to take with them. Both books for the children & her. As she goes along she begins pulling out toys & art supplies for them as well. The trip will be a long one, so she wants them kept as busy as possible. She pulls out a box that seems way to light. Opening it up, it is filled with bags with the school logo. These can be used as well. She keeps a few out for the things she's gathering then puts the rest outside. The boxes & bags will be taken into the kitchen to separate all the groceries between the two groups. By 8 o'clock Lyn came & told her they have all they need & to get some rest. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The night went pretty well uneventful. Allowing everyone to get a full nights rest. Jasmine awoke early after a long night. Ann woke up every couple of hours for feedings & diaper changes. If her mother doesn't show up, she'll have to get used to it. It's 6am already. The sun was beginning to rise in the east. She rubbed her eyes as she got up & looked around, trying to remember where she was. Then she remembered. All of a sudden, the door opened behind her. Aunt Jane came in carrying a tray of coffee, cream & sugar. She put it down on the counter gently.**

"**Oh Good. Your up. We have breakfast started already. So all you have to do is have some coffee & relax."**

**Jasmine helped herself to a mug. **

"**Aunt Jane you're a Saint! How did you know I needed this?"**

**Jane smiled at her niece as she looked over to the sleeping children. **

"**I heard you up with Ann a lot. Also I remember what it's like to have two little ones. Now, wake up Ryan & meet us in the confrence room in twenty minutes. " **

"**Aunt Jane, aren't you scared?"**

"**Yes dear, especially for Jacob." She said honestly with tears in her eyes. Before Jasmine could say another word, her aunt picked up the tray & left the room. Jasmine could tell how hurt she was. As she cleaned up she decided to speak to her cousin. She still had time before breakfast. Propping open the door, she stepped into the hall & knocked on the oposite door. **

**Beth opened it smiling at her friend & Boss. Jasmine asked her to tell Jacob to meet her in the other room, she needed to speak to him. Then she went back & waited. Putting on her sling & placing Ann in it before waking Ryan. He's a deep sleeper & would take time to wake up. Then Jacob came in. They sat down & had a long talk. Jasmine told him of how hurt his mother was by his decision & asked him to reconsider. He promised to think of it over breakfast. It was the best she could hope for. **

**When they were done, Ryan was awake & hungry. Jacob carried him as Jasmine followed. He sat across from his mother. Watching as she tried to smile & talk with those around her. They made eye contact half way through & broke into tears. Jacob quickly went over & hugged her as she cried on his shoulder. Everyone could only watch mother & son. **

**He whispered something in her ear that made her calm down. She smiled at him & wiped away a tear that escaped. Jacob stood up, he had something to say. Looking at Beth's group, making eye contact with each of them. His gaze stopped on Kim's face, the girl who won his heart so quickly in the previous 24 hours since meeting. **

"**I have to let all of you know, that I'm sorry… But I have changed my mind." **

**Kim held his gaze, waiting for him to continue. **

"**I need to go with my family." The family cheered & applauded him. Jack jumped out of his chair & ran to his uncle. **

"**YAY! Now we can go fishing Uncle Jacob." **

**Everyone laughed. All of a sudden Kim stood up looking at Jacob. **

"**Then so am I." **

**Ron sat next to her, furious. Through the years they've been friends, he has been secretly in love with her. He was certain she'd become his wife one day. Kim started towards Jacob. Ron's hands reached for his waistband & pulled out his 9mm gun. He jumped up & grabbed her by the arm hard. **

"**OW Ron! Let me go!"**

**He pulled her arm behind her & revealed his gun. **

"**Sorry Kimmy, you're not going anywhere!" **

**Someone screamed. Ryan & Ann started crying. As Jack hid behind Jacob. Aunt Jane picked up & calmed down Ryan. Jasmine gave Ann a pacifier & she settled down again. **

**Ron was telling everyone to keep quiet, he just needed Kim. He started backing up to the door with her. Then he remembered the elevator. He pointed the gun at Jasmine. **

"**YOU! Grab your keys & come!" **

**Jasmine pulled them out & held up her hand. "Okay." **

**She leaned down to Ryan & whispered something to him & her aunt. "LET'S GO LADY! NOW!" **

"**Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming." She tried to stay calm walking up to him. **

**Ron gave a smirk. **

"**Really? And I didn't even have to do anything to make you cum. HAHAHA!" **

**Jasmine rolled her eyes at the sick joke. Nobody needed to hear it, especially the children. **

**Ron opened the door, ordering Jasmine to go first. When they left, James jumped up & followed. Keeping a safe distance back. Ron kept the gun on Kim. Slowly backing down the hallway. Jasmine leading the way to the elevator, praying Ann will keep quiet. They waited for the doors to open as the group of family & friends came up behind them. **

**James made eye contact with his sister. They told her what he couldn't. He's scared but he'll figure something out. Her's told him that she loved him but don't do anything stupid. She turned to the side allowing him a glance in the sling. Ann's wide eyes glanced up at him. Then he realized what she meant. **

_**If I try something it would put all her & Kim's life's on the line as long as the baby's. He thought. **_

**The door's opened, Ron pushing both girls inside. **

**James watched Jasmine turn the key, then stand in a corner hugging Kim & Ann before the doors closed. **

"**NO!" James & Jacob yelled as they rushed to the elevator. **

**The End…. **

**Or **

**Is It?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasmine watched the doors close as she whispered to Kim. **

"**Down stairs is filled with Zombies, Stay away from the doors."**

**Ron heard the whispering. He pushed Kim to the other corner. **

"**Be quiet you two!" **

**He warned as he put his back to the doors. Keeping his gun on them. The doors started to open. Kim's eyes opened wide at the sight behind Ron. She couldn't believe how many there were. Kim screamed. Arms reached in grabbing Ron. "NOOOO! HELP ME!!" He yelled at the girls. He grabs onto the sides of the doors. The Zombies start to tear into him. Taking bites out of his legs. Kim steps forward. Ron assumes she's going to help. **

"**Thank you." **

**Instead of helping, she starts kicking at his fingers. Trying to stay out of reach of the things. **

"**No! Don't! Please!" he yelled. **

**Jasmine picks up his gun then presses the button to close the doors again. She clutched Ann closer to her & raised the gun at him. **

"**Let Go! Asshole!"**

**Ron shook his head no. Tears streaming down his face. A zombie steps closer. Biting into Ron's shoulder. Another zombie tries to climb over him reaching for the girls. She aimed the gun higher.**

**Jasmine looks down at Ann & shot off the gun. Ann cries at the noise. Blood, pieces of skin & skull go flying. The zombie stood still a moment, it's head gone, & falls on top of Ron.**

"**Get off me! GET OFF!" **

**Ron lets go of the doors. Screaming as they pulled him further out.**

**The doors close once more. Kim sits on the floor, trying to get the sound of his screams out of her head. Jasmine rocked Ann. Keeping her close, she gives her the pacifier again. Slowly the elevator moved upstairs. Between being rocked & the movement of the elevator.. Ann was soon asleep by the time the doors opened.**

**Jasmine put her key in the slot. Turning off the elevator. James pulled her into a hug as she stepped off. Jacob stepped in helping Kim to her feet. All her energy was gone & couldn't stand up long. Jacob lifted her into his arms & carried her to her sleeping area. **

**Jana stepped forward, taking Ann from Jasmine. James lead her to the conference room where the rest of the group was waiting. He sat her down & got her a cup of coffee. She told them of what happened after the doors closed. **

**No one could believe what a jerk the guy turned out to be. Even his friends who knew him for years. All James could do is hug his sister as she cried from stress of the morning & little sleep. Jane came over helping her up. She gently led Jasmine to her sleeping area. James following closely behind them. Reassuring her, she's safe now & the family will take care of the children while she got some much needed sleep. Jasmine gladly laid down. As soon as her head hit the mat, she was out. When James was sure she was okay, he left his aunt knowing she'd keep her company. He headed next door. **

**Jana was there with Ann & Ryan. She flashed him a big smile.**

"**I'm glad you're here James."**

**He sits next to Ryan on the floor. Jana leans over, passing a sleeping Ann, content with her pacifier, to him. James looks at her like she's nuts. His look said it all. He knew nothing about babies. Jana giggled.**

"**You'll do fine. Just support her head gently. There you go. If she starts to fuss, then gently rock her or give her the pacifier again. Thanks James."**

**She got up & headed for the door.**

"**Wait!" **

**Jana looked at him, seeing the fear in his eyes.**

"**James, I just have to pee. I'll be back quick."**

**She shook her head… **_**Men! **_**She thought as she left. James looked down at the infant in his arms. She snuggled closer to him. He couldn't help but smile. **_**Maybe kids aren't so bad after all. **_**He thought. **

**Ryan pulled himself closer. **

"**Baby" he said as he poked Ann.**

"**Gentle Ryan. Baby sleeping."**

"**Sleeping?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Shhhhh" **

**Ryan said as he put his finger to his mouth.**

**James tried to hold in his laughter. Just in time, Jana came back.**

"**Now was that so hard?" **

**She asked as she picked up Ann.**

"**Honestly, no it wasn't."**

"**Good. I'll put Ann in the crib. Do you mind staying with Ryan until Marie & Jack come in?"**

"**Sure but how come?" **

**He asked as Jana laid Ann down. She turned back to him, then joined him on the floor for a moment. **

"**Kim's sick, throwing up & complaining of cramp like pain. I think she's pregnant."**

**James couldn't believe it.**

"**But what would she do with no doctors?"**

"**We'll worry about that later. Besides, I'm a mid wife."**

**She looked at his face. He was making an odd expression. She laughed because of it. Jana was the closest thing they had to a doctor besides Kim being a nurse. She gets up leaving James to his thoughts. Waves good bye to Ryan. Then enters the other room.**

**Beth, Jim, Jackson & Jacob are by Kim's sides. She's sitting up with a pail in her lap & looking very pale. Kim was even starting to sweat. **

"**I'm so sorry everyone. This has been going on for a few hours now. I don't know what's going on." **

**Jacob smiled at her.**

"**Jana can I speak to you alone please?"**

"**Of course Kim."**

**Jana looks at the group of friends, waiting for them to go. Jacob squeezes Kim's hand before leaving. Jana sat next to her sad friend & college. She handed Kim some Tums to settle the stomach.**

"**What is it Kim?"**

"**I'm so scared Jan. I don't know what to do."**

**Jana reached for her friends hand & gently squeezed it. **

"**Kim, is there any chance you could be pregnant?"**

**Kim laughed at the idea.**

"**Hell No.. There's no way. Why? Think so?" **

**Kim leaned her head back thinking about it & closed her eyes.**

"**Oh GOD! Jan I can't have a Baby! I don't want it!"**


	10. Chapter 10

Jana managed to calm down Kim. While the were alone she examined her friend. Kim was indeed pregnant and on top of that in labor. She hears the RV pull up out back of the building.

"Kim.. I will be right back. Your pregnant and in labor. I have to get some supplies."

Jana pats Kim's knee and gets up.

"NO FUCKING WAY!"

Kim yells, wondering how she could miss something this important. Sure she's gained a few pounds lately but not enough to suggest she was with child. Watching her friend go, she tries not to scream as another contraction comes. Jacob and Beth are waiting in the hallway, worried after hearing Kim yell.

Jacob leaned against the wall, arms folded. "What's going on? She okay?"

"She's more than okay. She's pregnant Jacob and in labor. I need to get her to my clinic where I'd have the tools to help her."

Mark walks up to them. Beth goes to keep Kim company.

"Well folks it's time to get going. Head down to the RV. Orlando group is to let the others on first so they can get out quickly when out front."

"Dad, we need to get Kim on the RV first. She's in labor."

Mark rubbed his chin then nodded his head and told his son to move her quickly. Jana followed close behind Jacob.

Mark continued on his way through the center searching for the dear old woman, Mrs. Williams also known as Nan to his family. His family hurried around the center getting everything and everyone out. Moments later Mark walked into what looked like an indoor play area. On the other side of the room sat Mrs. Williams. She sat looking out the window with a smile on her face.

"Nan… Nan it's time to go…"

Mark walked over to the woman. Kneeling besides her taking her hand into his.

"Nan…"

Mrs. Williams sat unmoved, never blinked.. Mark checked her pulse finding none. She was gone, probably only minutes ago. He let go of her hand, a tear running down his cheek.

"I… I'm so sorry no one was here for you Nan."

Mark turned back to find help. As he stepped out into the hall, Mark walked right into his oldest son Tom.

"Dad. What's wrong"

"Nan… She…"

Mark looked at his son's face seeing the concern there. Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, he was able to finish.

"She died Tom."

Tom visibly shaken tries not to get to upset. Trying to say something, anything, all that comes out is a curse.…

"FUCK!"

Mark looks back behind him, making sure she didn't come back as one of those things.

"Have the rest of the family meet back in here, the other group too if they like."

Tom nod's his head and hurries to find everyone. As the group gathers, Mark finds a sheet. Tom helps his father lay it out. They watch as Mark lifts the old women from her chair and lays her gently on the sheet. He closes her eyes before wrapping her up. Jane says a prayer for the kind woman as she stands besides her children. Marie comforts her son, fighting the flow of tears that want to escape.

* * *

Authors Note: I really enjoy writing this story, but I'm stumped. What would you do in this situation? Would you leave the old woman where she is? Put her in the ground? I'm leaving the decision to you.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark and Tom pick up the old woman and head to an open window leading to side of the building. They decide to toss her out to the street below in hopes that others will be able to use the center as a safe house. As the group said their goodbyes, Kim who was on the RV struggles to get outside. She says a silent good bye to all her friends and heads to the front of the building. A group of zombies are out in the middle of the street. Kim starts in their direction repeating over and over again, "Come and get me you Mother Fuckers.." The zombies surround her as she feels another contraction coming on. Kim lets out a scream as they start to rip into her and her unborn child. Hearing the scream the family and friends run for a window to see what happened. Jacob pushes his way through to the front, just as the zombies spread out from their recent kill. Not believing his eyes, he watches as Kim gets on her feet. Only it wasn't really her.. Kim had a hole where her stomach once was, a hole on the side of her cheek, and she now had only one arm. Jacob let the tears flow as he allowed his family guide him away from the window. Cradling a sleeping Ann, Jasmine tried calling Donna and Ryan's parents one more time. Still no answer. James carried Ryan and guided Jasmine to the door. Silently the two groups filed out of the center to the RV. Jasmine glanced back at her center one more time with tears in her eyes. She wondered if she will ever see it again. The Orlando group followed on after her. She said her good byes to Beth, her husband, and their friends as the RV slowly pulled around front. Mark, Tom, and James jumped out when stopped by the cars. The Orlando group filed out and ran for their vehicle. Mark and Tom waited for them to get in before heading back to the RV. Tom glanced around, _Where's James_? He wondered. Then he spotted him, James was grabbing a case from his car trunk and a zombie was heading towards him. Tom ran to him and aimed a gun at the things head. He pulled the trigger just as James turned around.

"Thanks Tommy" said James.

Tom glared at him. James could feel the anger coming off his cousin. The two followed Mark back onto the RV. Mark got behind the wheel as the other two put the weapons away and joined the family. Jasmine came out of the back room towards her brother. "YOU JERK! Don't you dare do something so stupid again! You could have died all over a stupid guitar.." James gives a small laugh. "Jas, its ok. It all turned out well." Jasmine burst into tears and quickly went back to the children closing the door behind her. James watched the door for a moment hoping she'll come back out. When she didn't come back he put down his case and took a few steps back bumping into Tom. Turning towards him, James comes face to face with an angry Tom.

"You're a Fucking Moron James. You almost got us both killed!" Tom pulls an arm back and punches James as hard as he can in the face. James passes out and falls to the floor. The family gets James into a chair and cares for him till he wakes up. The group continues on their way up north. They have a long ways to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Six months later….

The group had gone to a very small town in Montana. They had a great place, they all called home. Far from town and no neighbors for miles around they began working on the land. With the help of Sean Paul they had made good time and good work. On the mountain they made a fence around the main house, which they were now expanding. No one wanted to be separated, even just a few yards away, from the family. At this time, they only get a few zombies here and there, soon it will be too cold for them to keep moving.

Jasmine and Sean Paul have started a relationship together two weeks after leaving the center. He truly loved Jasmine and the two little ones she cared for as if they were his own. Ryan being so young and separated from his family so long has started calling them "Mommy and Daddy". The group found Ryan a small wheelchair to use and now gets around independently around the home. Ann has started sitting up on her own and trying to crawl around Jasmines feet. Jasmine now sports a round belly, due to being 5 months pregnant, and a small ring on her left hand since Sean Paul proposed just a week before. If you met Jasmine and Sean Paul, you would think they have been married for years.

James and Jana have been close as well since leaving. Jana does all she can to care for any ill or hurting people they meet as time goes on. James though he does love Jana hasn't popped the question yet. He's to frightened that if he did and then lost her he could never handle the loss.

Aunt Jane and Uncle Mark are both doing what they can to help the improvement of their little home. Their children are keeping close to the family. Lyn and Karen have both met men on the journey north. The couples are doing well in their relationship and hope for a bright future. Tom and Marie get to watch their son play on this land in safety with his Uncle Jacob. They have just announced to the family that they have another on the way.

Jacob hasn't fully recovered over the loss of Kim. He's doing well though being near his family and volunteers to go on runs when ever he can.

Others have joined their group and they are now trying to finish housing for the other families before the snow falls in a few months. They have a nice little town growing on their land. Everyone is pitching in to do what they can to help. From cutting down trees, caring for the sick, cooking for the group, etc.

Things are starting to look bright for the family as a whole. As long as they are together, they feel they can handle anything.


End file.
